Perfect Two
by RoyalOranges
Summary: (JohnKat)(Humanstuck) John and Karkat have both lived simple, socially deprived lives and seclude themselves from other people most of the time. They are newly acquainted friends and are for the first time seeing each other in real life. Will they be friends for long? for better, or for worse?
1. Just Friends

A 15 year old boy sat at his computer desk in his newly bought apartment outside of the state his dad lives in. He sits there waiting for his friend, Karkat Vantas to reply on a messaging program named Pesterchum. His name is John Egbert; he is into corny movies and loves to play games. He recently found a game called S.B.U.R.B. but it had been removed, well off of the face of the earth. He searched it and tried to find it but he never could. He gave up a couple weeks ago and got on Pesterchum to join his regular chat party. That was when he found Karkat, well he didn't know him as Karkat, back then he knew him as carcinoGeneticist, just as Karkat knew John as ghostyTrickster. They began to chat in private and found out they had some things in common. Over the years things in john's life have changed, and for the worse at that. His friend Dave Strider took on this whole "to cool for anyone except for some red-haired blind girl" phase. His other friend, Rose Lalonde has gone totally dark on everyone. You see, Rose's mom is an extreme alcoholic and Rose is alone in her life. She just eventually snapped, after that no one really ever heard from her. Jade Harley is the only other friend John still has, other than the fact that she is usually depressed about the whole Dave and Rose thing. Karkat has a very similar story; most of his friends have either gone dark, depressed, dead, or ran away with some insufferable prick. They both can relate to each other and therefore have bonded closely.

They had been messaging each other via. Pesterchum, they had conversed so much they had been talking about meeting somewhere. Karkat didn't live that far away so it wasn't going to be that hard for him to meet with John. They were talking about meeting at an ice cream shop named dairy king. It wasn't a really big place, just a little shop with about five tables and booths lining the walls, they were the ones that you would usually find at a nearby pancake house. John logged on Pesterchum and started to chat with Karkat (a.k.a. carcinoGeneticist).

**- ghostyTrickster [GT] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 12:30 -**

**- carcinoGeneticist [CG] joins chat at 12:32 -**

[12:33] GT: Hey Karkat!

[12:33] CG: HEY JOHN.

[12:34] GT: I can never tell if your mad or if it's just your quirk :I

[12:34] CG: YA YA, WHATEVER. SO IS THE PLAN STILL THE SAME?

[12:34] GT: Of course it is, silly! :D

[12:35] GT: Unless you have other plans. :(

[12:35] CG: NO, AS LONG AS YOU'RE FREE, I AM TOO.

[12:36] CG: BUT, SOMETHING HAS COME UP…

[12:36] GT: Something like what?

[12:37] CG: MY DUMBASS ROOMMATE KICKED ME OUT.

[12:37] GT: Really, why?!

[12:37] CG: HE SAID HE NEEDED ROOM IN THE APARTMENT BECAUSE HE APPARENTLY "FOUND SOMEONE".

[12:38] GT: Oh, well. Maybe you could stay at my place. We may not know what each other look like, but who cares, I know who you are on the inside, and that's all I have to know. :D

[12:38] CG: UM.. WELL. SURE I GUESS, YAH THAT WOULD BE GOOD. DO YOU REALLY MEAN IT THOUGH?

[12:39] GT: Of course I mean it, I don't have anyone else that visits me. So yah it would be good to be able to talk to an actual living person every once and a while.

[12:40] CG: SO BE AT DAIRY KING'S BY 1:15?

[12:40] GT: You got it. See you there!

**- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] at 12:52 -**


	2. Moving In

John exited out of Pesterchum and got out of his desk chair. He stretched and grabbed his keys off of the hook in his hallway. He looked back at his meager home, it was a 2 bedroom and 1 bathroom apartment with a hallway that branched off of the living room, at the middle of it was the bathroom and at the end of it on either side was a bedroom. Off of the living room was an apartment sized kitchen. He exited the front door and locked it behind him. He made his way to his dark blue car and got in. He left the parking lot at 12:45, drove for about thirty minutes, and arrived at the shop at about 1:10. He was five minutes early so he grabbed a vanilla milkshake and sat at a booth. About seven minutes later a guy about two inches shorter than John walked in. He had on a gray hoodie, the outside of the hoodie was all gray except for the inside of the hood, and the inside was a bright reddish color. He had brownish black hair and brown eyes. He walked over to a booth and sat down. The guy pulled out his phone and began to call someone. John stopped looking when his phone started buzzing; he pulled it out and answered it "Hello"? John asked into the phone. He felt a tap on his shoulder; he turned around to see the guy in the hood.

"Hi" he said.

"Karkat"? John asked. Karkat replied with a nod. Karkat sat down on the opposite side of the booth and they began to converse about what they were expecting each other to look like. They talked for a consecutive twenty-eight minutes until John interrupted "umm hey Karkat, I got to go to the loo, we can leave after I'm back if you want".

"Ok" Karkat replied.

John then hurried to the bathroom and emptied his formerly-milkshake filled bladder. He returned to the eating area to see Karkat waiting for him. "You didn't get your car started?" John asked.

"I don't have a car; I would always ride in my roommate's car."

"Oh, ok well then you'll be riding with me I guess." He opened the door to the shop and ushered Karkat out, he then unlocked the car, and they got in. He started the car after he put on his seatbelt and started to back out of the parking lot. It took them around twenty eight minutes to arrive at John's apartment at about 2:06 p.m. he then proceeded to the apartment door and shut it after Karkat came in. "Well, here it is, this is the living room, to your left is the kitchen, down that hallway right there is my bedroom and I guess the one to the left is yours, the bathroom is down the hall to the left" John said as he motioned to the rest of his house.

"Ok, got it. Oh yeah and once again, thanks" Karkat replied.

"It's no biggie" John said with a smile "but, don't you have any stuff to bring with you"? John asked.

"No its all back at my friend's house" he said.

"Well, don't you need to go get it"? John asked.

"Well, yeah, but not this moment" Karkat replied.

"Uh, ok well there's a bed in there and there's an empty closet so once you have your stuff you're welcome to put your stuff in there. As for now, I'm just wondering when you're going to get your stuff from your friend's house seeing how I am the one with the car, well whatever I am going to go take a shower, if you have to go to the bathroom go now or forever hold your pee" John said.

"No I'm good, I went before we met at Dairy King" Karkat replied.

"Ok, well make yourself at home" John said with a smile as he left the room and entered the bathroom. John then proceeded to turn on the shower and get in.


	3. Wandering

Karkat's P.O.V.

He sat down on the couch softly, being a little shy seeing how he has never been at John's house before. He just sat there for a couple of minutes then got up and walked into the kitchen. It was about three quarters as big as the living room and it had white tile floor. It had a stove and next to the stove was the counter, connected to the counter was the ice-box and next to the ice-box was the trashcan. It was a pretty neat place, in the middle of the corner-counter arrangement in the middle of the room was a rectangle table with two chairs around it, both facing each other. He knew that John must be either be O.C.D. about stuff or he just has common sense, because the chairs were placed in a way to where there was space to walk in front of the counters and appliances with ease. He then walked to the back of the house, on his way seeing the light under the bathroom door. He continued to the spare bedroom, well, now it was his bedroom. He placed his gray hoodie on the bed and sat down on the bed. He then hears the shower stop and hears john get out of the shower. He hears the bathroom door open and looks out the door to see John walking into his bedroom; a white towel was wrapped around his waist, his bare chest didn't know whether to look away or to stare in awe and surprise. That was until John looked over at Karkat and said "Hi".

"Oh hey" Karkat said as he acted like he had just been sitting there and not seen a thing.

"Bathroom is free if you gotta go" John said and then entered his room and shut the door behind him. Karkat kind of had to go so he thought why not. About a minute later Karkat then exited the bathroom after flushing down his bodily fluids. John must have gotten dressed really quick Karkat thought as he walked into the living room to see John sitting on the couch watching some T.V. show he had never seen before.

"Hey Karkat" John said as he motioned for him to sit down.

He sat down and replied with a simple "Hey".

Then John started talking, "So, Karkat I was thinking while I was in the shower and I think that we should go get your stuff from your friend's apartment, I mean the sooner the better and I didn't see you bring a charger with you so eventually your phone will die and we will have to go to your friend's house uninvited."

"True, true" Karkat replied. "But like you said, in the morning".

"Of course Karkat, oh and I have some boxes in the spare bedroom's closet so we can just get those out, tape 'em up and use those" John suggested.

"Well that sounds like a good a plan as any I guess" Karkat said with a shrug. They then sat there for about another hour until John said "Are you hungry dude?"

Karkat replied with "Only if you are" and a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Ok, well in that case what do you want? There's a nearby McDonalds or there's also a Bojangles nearby, or if you're in mood for a meal we could drop by Sonic and get something".

"Ooh Bojangles, that sounds good. I haven't had that in a while, the one that was near my house had closed, that day my stomach screamed no while my arteries cheered hooray" Karkat said with a straight face.

John chuckled a little at this. "Okie dokie then, I guess I'll head to Bojangles" he said with a smile "Would you like to come or what?" John asked as he got his keys off of the hook that was in his kitchen.

"I think I will just stay here and get those boxes ready for tomorrow" Karkat replied.

"Ok well the tape is in the hall closet, I'll be back soon" John said as he left the apartment. John walked down the stairs that connected his apartment to the one next to his and down to the parking lot. He  
entered his car and ventured to the streets leading to Bojangles.


	4. Memories

Karkat P.O.V.

Karkat walked over to the hall closet and started searching for tape. In the process of searching for the tape he picked up a framed picture. It had a boy about the age of 11, He looked very happy. The boy was standing next to a tall man; he was pale white with a business hat and a pipe in his mouth. Karkat put the picture down only to find another one; it had the same boy only he was maybe a little older. The boy was behind a recliner, sitting in the recliner was a sickly man similar to the one In the other picture. Karkat continued to find these pictures until the old man had gotten weaker and frailer and the boy became more old and teenage looking. Under the stack of pictures was a framed document. It read: The Last Will and Testament at the top. The first name under it had a coffee stain on it and was unreadable, the last name was Egbert. Karkat realized what he was looking at and put the pictures down back into the box he found them in. He left the box lying on the ground semi in the closet and semi out of it. He grabbed the tape and advanced to his new room, He opened the closet and immediately found the boxes John was speaking of. He then sat there for about twenty minutes taping the boxes until he heard the door open and fast food bags being settled on the coffee table in the living room. He walked out into the hallway to see John picking up the pictures from the box and looking at them with great pain, sadness, and some happiness but not a lot. That was until he reached the bottom of the stack; he wrapped his hands around his father's last will and testaments and lifted it to a point where he was looking down onto it. Karkat watched as a teardrop landed onto the glass of the frame and found its way to the bottom in a curvy path to the actual frame. John sniffled as another tear fell to the glass, Karkat knew this was enough. He knew how it felt to lose a loved one. He walked over to John and got down on his knees, he then placed a hand on John's shoulder. John looked up and almost immediately wrapped Karkat in a tight hug, sobbing into his shoulder. Karkat did not expect this; he felt sympathy for his friend and began to pat his head softly. "It's ok John, It's ok" Karkat said In a calming voice."It's ok John" Karkat said as he patted John's back.

"It.. it was only four months ago… I... He…" John said in-between sniffles before he darted his head back into Karkat's shoulder and began to sob slowly. Karkat wrapped his arms around John and picked him up; he set John down on the couch.

"Are you hungry" Karkat asked in a sympathetic voice. John shook his head and just sat there; he wiped the tears from his eyes and stared at the floor blankly. Karkat didn't want John to feel lonely if he did decide to eat later so he picked up the bags and placed them on the table in the dining room. Karkat then collected and put away the documents and memoriam of John's father back into the depths of the closet. He walked over to the couch and sat next to John. John then took his shoes off, laid his feet on the couch, and placed his head in the lap of Karkat. Karkat looked down and simultaneously felt his pants getting wet from droplets of liquid*****. He placed his hand on John's head and combed through his hair with his fingers. He grabbed the remote and turned on something that was not a comedy yet not a sad show, he didn't want John to continue like this for long, it was starting to get to him. After a couple of minutes John had fallen asleep, Karkat was a little drowsy and wanted to go to sleep but yet he didn't want to awake John. In conclusion he decided he would just lie down and sleep on the couch with John. He lies down and fell into the imaginative side of his sub-conscious world called his dreams.

* * *

***John's tears perverts -King Orange**

**(We do lots of our writing around 12-1am, that's like our afternoon time)**


	5. Moving Time

The next morning Karkat wakes up and finds John snuggled on his shoulder facing the other way. He carefully gets up and places John in a more comfortable position and then gets up and turns the television off, stretches and yawns before seeing the bags still sitting on the table from last night. "Well great, what the hell am I supposed to do with it now?", he groans as he walks over to the bags, full of now cold food, he opens them up and only confirms his suspicion.

"Just throw them away Karkat", John says drowsily as he opens his eyes and adjusts to the lights. Karkat almost drops the food when he heard John because to be honest, he scared the living crap out of him. Continuing what he was doing, he grabs the bags and stuffs them in the trash.

"You hungry?" Karkat asks.

"Yeah, kind of" John replies finally getting up off the couch then proceeding to walk down the hallway, presumably to his room, and right out of Karkat's sight. Karkat then walks down the hallway to where the boxes were, he looks to his left, into John's room, and sees John taking his shirt off, he stood there slightly captivated by his slim and somewhat muscle-toned body. Then he sees John bend over and feels like a total creep, his pants agree as they are now holding back something involved in this new imagination of Karkat's. He broke off the stare because he thought John might see him looking and rushed to his room, where the boxes were.

John's Point of View

John woke up to Karkat wondering out loud about what he was supposed to do with the now cold food. "Just throw them away Karkat" he says sleepily as he struggles to awaken his eyes and body and gets up, yawns while stretching then goes back to sitting back down onto the couch.

"You hungry"? He hears Karkat ask him suddenly.

"Yeah, kind of" he replies, his stomach strongly agrees by throwing back a not understandable remark. He gets up and walks down the hall to his room so he can get out of these now wrinkly clothes, he removes his shirt but whilst removing it he notices a foreign scent to it, he takes in a deep whiff of it and recognizes it as Karkat's scent, and to him, it smells like Heaven. He places his shirt on the dresser in front of him, this is when he sees Karkat goo-goo eyeing him from the corner of his eyes. He quickly decides to take advantage of this moment to bend over very slowly making sure to draw Karkat's attention, while also getting a shirt from one of his drawers in the dresser. When he returns to an upright position he no longer sees Karkat staring at him, he now feels a little satisfied.

Karkat's Point of View

Karkat enters his newly acquainted room and soon finds the boxes that he taped together yesterday and starts to move them out into the living room. "_Who's stupid idea was it to tape these together **before** we moved them out of the house anyway?_" he thought to himself as he managed his way through the hallway with the boxes.

"Need any help?" John offer from his room.

"Nah I got it, thanks though"

"Okay well I just gotta brush my teeth and then I'll be ready to roll, 'kay?"

"Okay, I guess" Karkat answered.

Soon after John had entered the living room from cleaning himself up Karkat had already finished moving the boxes, "So do you want to eat first or get your stuff first?" John asked.

"Up to you I guess" Karkat responded as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, I guess we'll go get your stuff first, if we went to get the food first it will most likely be cold by the time we pack your stuff and get home", with that being said John grabbed the keys to his car and they began to move as many boxes as they could fit into it. After that, they got in the car and drove off.

Halfway through the car ride John interrupted the silence, "So, Karkat, who was your roommate, I mean like, what happened with him that made you leave?"

Karkat knowing this was coming sighed, "He was a lisping prick who had female problems, he lost his one girl and then got an even clingier one, she had a bad attitude and didn't like me so he forced me out of the apartment after we had a big argument. I just wanna get my crap and get out, him and his girlfriend are always starting trouble and basically, I could do without their ass-hattery"

"Well… then, there sure are a lot of problems with you and your friend-" John said until he was interrupted by Karkat.

"_He_ is _not_ my friend", he demanded.

"Okay, okay, chill out Karkat" John said, motioning Karkat to calm down.

"Turn left here" said Karkat in almost what seemed like a pout. "Park there" he pointed to a parking spot in front of an apartment complex, he did so and soon the car came to a halt within the lines of a parking spot.


End file.
